


How Martin Making Tea Accidentally Wooed Jon

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Giving Someone Tea is a Love Language, M/M, Non Spooky, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: Jon becomes increasingly aware of Martin as the other brings him tea. He’s not sure why Martin would give him anything but we’ll.. he’s not going to waste a perfectly fine cuppa.set in the same universe as operation jon’s spouse but pre magnus and pre relationship. you do not have to read OJS to enjoy this
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	How Martin Making Tea Accidentally Wooed Jon

**Author's Note:**

> a couple people wanted to know how jon did manage to get martin so i wrote this. tho i firmly believe martin saw this dumpster fire of a man and decided he needed to eat some vegetables and brush his hair and well who better to help than martin himself!!

Jon startled at the movement so close to him. He frowned before looking up. 

“What’s this?” He asked gesturing to the cup in front of him. 

“Tea! I figured you might like some while you’re sorting.” 

His frown deepened. Jon’s eyes were stuck on the cup in front of him. The tea bag was clearly labeled as the same he always had. Did Martin know what kind he used or had he simply grabbed a bag from the cupboard. 

“Right. Thank you.” 

His words were stiff. People doing things for him wasn’t something Jon was used to. His grandmother raised him and more often than not she left him to his own devices.   
With one more look towards the larger man he took the offered drink and nodded. There was no point in wasting good tea. 

Since the first time Martin gave Jon tea he became increasingly more aware of the other man. If Martin was in the same room Jon found himself glancing at him. Occasionally Martin caught him looking and he would smile back at Jon. When this happened Jon was never sure how to react. People didn’t smile at him. So when this happened a confused frown would appear on his face. 

Over the course of the next several weeks Jon would find tea waiting for him. It wasn’t every time, but it happened enough that he became used to it. Which was why when Jon came into work one day and there was no tea it threw him off. As the day continued he only became more agitated. Martin had barely acknowledged him when Jon bit out an awkward ‘hello’. This upset him. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing Martin any way other than the usual ditzy cheery mood didn’t sit right with him.   
Jon, unwilling to leave it alone, asked one of the other library assistants. 

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Susan leaned in and whispered. “His mother was staying with him until recently. I guess he finally had to put her in a home, though. It’s been rough on him.” 

This was completely new to Jon. Admittedly, he hadn’t been aware that Martin even helped care for his mother. It made sense, Jon couldn’t argue that. Martin was naturally so doting and a bit of a mother hen.   
He thanked Susan for the information before continuing his day. There was still work to be done, but he would keep what she said in mind. 

Jon, contrary to popular belief, was not actually _that_ oblivious. The teens behind the reference book shelves were not subtle. The nervous glances from regular patrons directed at some of their younger librarians didn’t slip past him. And Martin taking entirely too long to ‘shelve’ the poetry books did not go unnoticed.   
The books that went missing most often were generally Walt Whitman and William Yeats collections. Mediocre writers in his opinion, but clearly Martin’s favorites. Which was why Jon was currently standing in the break room in front of Martin with ‘The poems of Walt Whitman’ in his hand. He hadn’t spoken yet. He was just standing -looming- over the blond. Martin blinked at him with those big,confused, eyes. 

“Yes? Did- em, did you need something?” 

His eyebrows furrowed. How should he say this. Would it be too forward of him? Then again Martin was always making him tea so this was simply him returning the favor! 

“I heard about your mother.” 

“Oh” Martin slumped. 

“Yes, well- If she’s not staying with you anymore you’ll need something to occupy yourself, I’m sure.” 

He set down the book in front of Martin, and left. He didn’t want to see the others face if he had, in fact, overstepped. However because of his hasty retreat he missed the red tone that made its way onto Martin’s pale face and the shy smile directed at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos are vv appreciated. this is just a short little blip but i hope you enjoy!! i also didn’t reread this so if there are any really bad typos let me know


End file.
